Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / List of Cards Angel Feather Grade 0 *Black Candle, Azrail ( ) *Doctroid Refros ( ) Grade 1 *Doctoroid Premas ( ) *Nurse-cap Dalmatian ( ) Grade 2 *Black Slice, Harut ( ) *Medical Bomber Nurse ( ) *Nurse of Broken Heart ( ) Grade 3 *Black Shiver, Gavrail ( ) *Mobile Ward, Healing Palace ( ) Grade 4 *Holy Seraph, Raphael ( ) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrey ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) *Kelpie Rider, Mitolos ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Melania ( ) *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Stacia ( ) *Flashroll Command ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Nicoletta ( ) *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tzanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Marine General of the Sound Speed, Nectarios ( ) *Saberflow Sailor ( ) *Tear Knight, Timos ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) Grade 4 *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas (GB3) Bermuda Triangle Grade 0 *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk ( ) *Finger Magic, Mako ( ) *First Lesson, Akari ( ) Grade 1 *Beware of Surprises, Almin ( ) *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie ( ) *Secret Smile, Puumo ( ) *Superb New Student, Shizuku ( ) *Sweet Paradise, Manya ( ) Grade 2 *Admired Sparkle, Spica ( ) *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia ( ) *Top Gear Idol, Sanya ( ) *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri ( ) *Victory Appeal, Filie ( ) Grade 3 *Little Princess, Himari ( ) *Miracle Voice, Lauris ( ) *Sincere Girl, Liddy ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Peaker ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Monochrome of Nightmareland ( ) *Werfleder Ordonnaz ( ) Grade 1 *Lunatic Masquerade ( ) *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Librarian ( ) *Knife Conductor ( ) *Squallmaker Vampir ( ) Grade 3 *Scharhrot Vampir ( ) *Sweet Predator ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Cosmic Hero, Grandranger ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandwagon ( ) *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandkungfu ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Brass-winged Gear Hawk ( ) *Chrono Dran ( ) *Gunnergear Dracokid ( ) *Steam Worker, Kuda ( ) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat ( ) *Wakey Wakey Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Brasswing Dragon ( ) *Mist Geyser Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin ( ) *Steam Maiden, Dah-nish ( ) *Steam Maiden, Lacina-Ber ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Soldier, Alu ( ) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf ( ) *Timebreak Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Clock Fencer Dragon ( ) *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Steam Fighter, Galm ( ) *Steam Maiden, Merianna ( ) *Steam Maiden, Ishin ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) *Upstream Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon ( ) *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fate Wheel Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Balih ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Nextage ( ) Genesis Grade 0 *Dreaming Dragon ( ) *Fetter of Leather, Leyding ( ) Grade 1 *Claimer Harry ( ) *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus ( ) *Mythic Beast, Hati ( ) Grade 2 * Flying Lapwing ( ) * Mythic Snake, Jormungand ( ) * Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir ( ) Grade 3 *Deity of Dreams, Neiros ( ) *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia ( ) *Mythic Beast, Fenrir ( ) Grade 4 *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Gigantech Ringer ( ) *Rising Lionet ( ) Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus ( ) *Coolgal ( ) *Sleimy ( ) Grade 2 *Fhamgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten ( ) Grade 3 *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvallo ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Orangutan ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohican Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Saber ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master ( ) *Famous Professor, Bigbelly ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Mafdi ( ) *Dragon Knight, Mahmit ( ) *Dragon Knight, Monireth ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Bellog ( ) *Volcano Gale Dragon ( ) Grade 2 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Putana ( ) *Dragon Knight, Imahd ( ) *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragon Knight, Soheil ( ) *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) *Heroic Saga Dragon ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) *Spawn of the Spiral Nebula ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *Lady Battler of the White Dwarf ( ) *Lockbreaker, Riddle Biter ( ) *Protosun Dracokid ( ) Grade 2 *Awaking Messiah ( ) *Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot ( ) *Gyre Flower, Dark Chakram ( ) *Heavymaterial Dragon ( ) *Lady Battler of the Gravity Well ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) *Lady Gunner of the Neutron Star ( ) *Cradle of the Stars, Stellar Maker ( ) *Wings of Phenomenon, Wingmatter ( ) Megacolony Grade 0 * Earth Dreamer ( ) * Young Executive, Crimebug ( ) Grade 1 * Scissor Finger ( ) Grade 2 * Buster Mantis ( ) * Charming Mutant, Sweet Cocktail ( ) Grade 3 * Intimidating Mutant, Darkface ( ) * Longhorn Hunter ( ) Grade 4 * Force Spear Mutant Deity, Stun Beetle ( ) Murakumo Grade 0 *Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo ( ) *Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll ( ) Grade 1 *Stealth Beast, Charcoal Fox ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Runestar ( ) *Stealth Beast, Emissary Crow ( ) *Tenjiku Stealth Rogue, Dokube ( ) Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) *Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Yasuie ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianne ( ) *Harbinger Dracokid ( ) Grade 1 *Wyvern Strike, Pyglma ( ) Grade 2 *Cloudmaster Dragon ( ) *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Djinn of Twofold Striking ( ) *Jaggy Shot Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Bud Maiden, Ho ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Delphinium ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *3 Apple Sisters ( ) *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Warrior of Grief, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna ( ) *Grace Knight ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheel Wind Dragon ( ) *Wisteria Knight ( ) Grade 3 *Crystalwing Dragon ( ) *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Flower Pistol ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Baller ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Extreme Battler, Gunzork ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) Grade 3 *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) *Extreme Leader, Mu-sashi ( ) Nubatama Grade 3 *Stealth Dragon, Shiranui ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Morningstar ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Rigid Crane ( ) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Encourage Angel ( ) *Jumpgal ( ) *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Battlesong Angel ( ) *Gigantech Shot Putter ( ) *Knight of Reform, Pir ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) Grade 2 *Skillful Knight, Jedd ( ) *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Refinement, Benizel ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Techgal ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Greatspear ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Grade 4 *Reincarnation Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon (GB3) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Cursed Eye Raven ( ) *Fullbau Brave ( ) *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa ( ) *Promising Knight, David ( ) Grade 1 *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas ( ) *Blitz Knight, Bolfri ( ) *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar ( ) *Dark Heart Trumpeter ( ) *Darkquartz Dragon ( ) *Decipherer of Prohibited Books ( ) *Night Sky Eagle ( ) *Sabmyu ( ) Grade 2 *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint ( ) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Darkpride Dragon ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Barbelith ( ) *Scornful Knight, Gyva ( ) *Knight of Brawn, Grosne ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhabh Caar ( ) *Demon World Castle, Totwachter ( ) *Supremacy Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB skill, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: This depends on the number of face-up cards in the G zone you have already, and how many are needed for your units to still function, as well as when you reduced the number. Let's say your vanguard is Grade 3; If you satisfy the condition for a GB2 skill, have that skill go off all the way through until its timing window is closed, and then reduce the number, your skill will still have activated completely, since you have fulfilled the conditions of the skill and the timing passed while being fulfilled. However, if you only have 1 G unit face-up in the G zone, and have a unit(s) with a GB1 skill, and reduce the number before their skills can activate, then you cannot activate their GB1 skills since there is no face-up G unit anymore. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB as they are considered to be removed from that game completely. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break